


The Fight

by Sprout2012



Series: Loney Hearts Club [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an in-between one shot based on 'Lonely Hearts Club' & 'Denial Is My Friend', it is after Lonely Hearts Club but before Denial Is My Friend. I mention in Denial Is My Friend that Harry and Draco have a huge fight, this is a one shot describing the events of that fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I use a swear word that has a lot of controversy surrounding it, but to me it's just another word. It doesn't bother me but if my using it offends you – then I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend – it's just another word to me.

Draco and Harry were apprehensive, Draco had agreed to allow Astoria a supervised visit with Scorpius. He was ten now and due to start Hogwarts next year, she had sent an owl asking to see him as she wanted to make the most of her time before he went to school.

She was late of course and Draco was on his way to being in a foul mood.

"Calm down love, she's probably planned on being late so she can wind you up." Harry calmly said trying to comfort Draco.

Just then the fireplace roared and Astoria stepped out, she looked Harry over and wrinkled he nose, "Draco, shall we? I hope this supervised visit will be between, you, me and Scorpius ONLY. I do not want Harry or his brats there." Her voice full of disgust at saying Harry's name.

Harry looked to the celling and silently prayed that she wouldn't be here for long. He looked back at her, "No I won't be there – the boys and I will be working on restoring my motorbike." He ignored the face she pulled at the mention of a motorbike – he kissed Draco briefly and said goodbye.

"Do you have to be such a bitch all the time? I have been with Harry for four years now – get over it." Draco contemplated what he ever saw in this woman, she has an awful personality and passable looks.

Draco led Astoria to the playroom, where Scorpius was waiting. Astoria hated seeing Harry in her house, his brats taking over what was rightfully hers, and she hoped that she could cause a rift between Harry and Draco.

She wasn't that fussed on seeing her son, she didn't really know him after all – but he was a way back into Draco's life.

It was a mistake letting Draco go and she had every intention of winning him back – she didn't think he was really gay, maybe just an early midlife crisis.

She had dressed up today, hoping to catch his eye – cause him to think that maybe he was still attracted to women. She decided to be charming and wonderful towards Scorpius and Draco, then she would play the 'I miss my son' act – she knew Draco regretted not knowing his own mother better and she planned on using that to her advantage.

She allowed Draco to remove her coat – ever the gentleman and then she walked over to Scorpius.

"Hey sweetheart, I've missed you." She was a very good actress and her voice held the right amount of sadness.

Scorpius shrugged, she watched him carefully. Well he is...um….ten maybe? That's what young boys did –she thought. Draco had sat on the sofa, slightly away from them to give them space to talk.

She engaged in small talk with Scorpius, the boy was polite and answered all of her questions but his voice sounded robotic and it held no love.

"Dad, I need to use the bathroom – may I be excused a moment?" Draco nodded and Scorpius left.

Draco didn't notice the small calculating smirk that spread over Astoria's face. She stood and went over to the sofa, she sat down next to Draco – rather close. He frowned at her and moved over slightly, he wasn't talking to her.

She hated that he looked at her differently – she was determined to get her man back. She started crying – crocodile tears of course, but he wouldn't know that – he would think they were honest tears.

"Astoria?" Draco asked concerned.

She tried not to smile as his voice sounded worried, maybe he still cared, "Sorry Draco, I just regret everything that happened, with you, with Scorpius and with the court case. And now Scorpius doesn't care for me and it breaks my heart, he doesn't know his own mother and one day when he's older he will regret that. I miss him terribly, I know it is my fault but I'm here to build bridges and get to know him better." She turned her tear filled eyes on Draco.

Her hand finding its way onto Draco's leg, he shifted uncomfortably but didn't remove it.

"I've been receiving therapy and I'm now ready to have a relationship with our son. I know you are with Harry now, it's not about you and me, this is about a mother and son relationship. I know you Draco and when your mother died, I can imagine you regretted how your relationship ended with her – don't let the same regrets and sorrow pass onto Scorpius." She leaned into Draco, burying her head against his firm strong chest.

He was momentarily stunned, he was never good at dealing with women when they cried – he awkwardly patted her back.

She pulled away, "Draco I know this is a lot to ask –but please consider it, for Scorpius sake," She sadly smiled at him, "Please consider letting me move in – only for a very short period of time. I can concentrate on building a relationship with our son before it's too late."

He frowned and looked ready to say no, she continued before he could refuse, "I don't want to re-open the custody case, but now it's been a few years and I am more stable after therapy –I can request they re-open the case and request joint custody. To spare you that ordeal maybe I could move in and get to know Scorpius for a month or so, before he goes to Hogwarts."

He looked thoughtful, at least he was thinking it over. She wiped her tears and returned to the other side of the room, just as Scorpius returned.

She made the effort to talk some more with him and then stood to leave. Draco helped her with her coat and Scorpius mumbled bye before fleeing the room. She hugged Draco and whispered in his ear, "Promise me you will at least think about it, and discuss it over with Harry. If Harry isn't happy at the suggestion, then I will understand." She kissed his cheek and left to floo home.

She was hoping that she had planted the seed and Drao wanting to be open and honest with Harry, would talk it through with him. Either way she benefited, if Harry agrees, she can move in and work on getting Draco back – or Harry disagrees and it causes them to argue.

Draco entered the double garage where Harry and all the boys were working on the bike. Harry looked up, Draco seemed deep in thought and he knew later they would be having a conversation about what was on his mind.

Harry didn't want to get grime from working on the bike over Draco, so he leaned forward and kissed him without using his hands.

"She didn't stay long – Scorpius looked pleased." He had moved to the far side of the garage away from the boys.

Draco frowned, "Yes well he may wake up one day and regret not knowing his mother – and it will be too late." He sounded harsh and a bit remorseful.

Harry spelled his hands clean and wrapped his arms around Draco, "Draco love, Scorpius isn't you. You regret what happened between your mother and you, but you were raised by her. Scorpius barley knew her before you divorced and sees her even less now." He rubbed his back as he spoke.

Draco nodded but didn't looked convinced, he kissed Harry but it held no emotion and then he left. Harry felt his stomach clench –Draco wasn't being his usual self, what had that bitch said to him.

Later that evening when the boys were in bed Harry had decided to confront Draco. They were snuggled together on the sofa, leaning forward and angling his body to face Draco, "You seem preoccupied love, you know you can talk to me about anything." Harry added to his words of comfort, with feather light touches over Draco leg.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, his grey eyes full of turmoil and uncertainty.

"Do you think I do everything I can for Scorpius? – I mean what is best for him, not just now but his future." Fidgeting under Harry's gaze as he admitted his fears.

"Yes I do, you are a brilliant dad and he will grow up knowing you made the right decisions." Harry lifted Draco's hand and kissed it.

"Maybe I'm being selfish, I haven't tried to push him to have a relationship with Astoria – out of my own negative feelings for her. But I don't want him to get to our age and realise that I kept him away from her, I don't want him to blame me and resent me – like I resent my father." He was beginning to sound near hysterical and Harry hoped he could calm him down.

"Draco baby, he won't. He is ten he knows what he wants and he doesn't want to know her." He soothingly said.

"Who's fault is that, Scorpius looks to me and sees me as his role model, he doesn't want to start a relationship right now – but when he's thirty or whatever and he wants to start one but it's too late – he will begin to hate me." He had stood and started pacing, getting more frantic as he spoke his fears.

"Draco be rational…" Harry started saying, but Draco cut him off.

"What do you think about Astoria moving in, maybe for a month or so…?" Draco had turned to face Harry, and he sounded sincere and genuine.

Harry was stunned – he couldn't be asking him what he thought he was….no way.

"What?" Harry had also stood and was growing angrier as he digested what Draco had the nerve to ask.

"Astoria, moving back in…."

Harry cut him off, "You fucking what! You want to move your ex-wife back into your old marital home and live with her for a month!" He yelled.

"Not for me, for Scorpius. I'm sure we can be civil to each other for his sake." Draco was frowning he couldn't understand why Harry was so mad.

"Draco, I will not allow it!" Harry had bellowed. 

That pissed Draco off, "Not allow it, it isn't your choice to make – I was merely asking your opinion, you cannot and will not tell me what to do!" Draco's voice had also increased in volume.

"Can you not see what is wrong with what you have just asked? I'm your partner and you want me to step aside whilst your scheming ex-wife moves back in." His face flush with anger and his fists clenched as he screamed at Draco.

"For fuck sake Harry this isn't about you – for once in your life think of others." Draco knew that was a complete lie, Harry always thought of others but he was mad and you always said the wrong things when angry – anything to hurt your opponent when arguing.

"How dare you, you utter cunt! Stop making this out to be my fault, yes I know this isn't solely about me but it involves me and you should respect that you are hurting me by even asking such a thing." He seethed.

Harry told himself he wasn't being selfish, yes a part of him was jealous that Draco wanted her back in his home, and a small insecure part had panicked, if she moved in, maybe this meant that finally Harry's fears have come true – Draco was growing bored of their relationship and was wondering if he was really gay. He understood that Draco wanted Scorpius to have a relationship with his mother, but why does she have to live with them to do that.

"So you're refusing to even consider having her move in?" Draco was still shouting as Harry was shouting.

"Of course I am refusing, you're fucking mental if you think I will just sit back and let that bitch move in." Harry stormed to the door, voice raised he yelled, "If you let her move in Draco, then I will move out!" He stormed up stairs, not noticing the boys all huddled in Scorpius' room – poking their heads out.

Harry was livid, he marched up to their bedroom and started packing a few things – he was moving into the guest room down the hall. He could hear Draco banging around downstairs, but he didn't care. He knew this was a pivotal moment in their relationship – Harry meant what he said, if Draco follows through and moves that scheming cow back in he will take the boys and move out.

His heart ached at the thought that might happen, but he wouldn't stand by and be a pushover allowing Draco to live with his ex-wife.

That night he heard Draco walk past and he knew Draco would know Harry had moved his stuff out. He heard a knock at his door, when he opened it he was confronted with an enraged Draco.

When he spoke Draco's voice was low but clear and cold, "You've moved your stuff out – your answer to this is to move your fucking stuff out, not to talk about it." Draco remained in the hall as Harry was blocking the doorway to the spare room.

"Draco you know we won't talk, we will shout and it won't change my answer." Harry's voice was also quieter but just as firm.

"I can't believe you moved your stuff out and didn't even let me know." His voice had raised slightly.

"You're lucky I didn't leave the house Draco, I will stay in the spare room until you figure out why I am so mad. If you cannot figure it out and you choose to move her in, then I move out completely." He had also raised his voice, Draco was trying to make him feel bad for moving into the spare room and he refused to feel guilty.

"You think I will choose her over you and the boys, is that what you think of me!" Draco didn't wait for an answer, he carried on yelling.

"It's nice to know what you really think of me, that you think so little of me. Have these four years meant nothing to you? I bet you have been waiting for an excuse to leave!" His hands flying around wildly as he made his point.

"Draco, Draco, DRACO! Stop fucking shouting and listen." Even though he told Draco to stop shouting, he was also shouting.

"Of course these four years have meant something to me, that's my point. If they mean to you what they mean to me, how can you even consider letting her worm her way back in." Harry had moved out into the landing and was facing Draco.

"I hadn't said I was even going to do it Harry, you didn't give me the chance. I was just trying to talk about the possibility, it's not like she would be moving in with me as such. It would be for Scorpius only." Draco had stopped shouting but he still sounded angry and upset.

"Are we even talking about the same person Draco, the Astoria I know would be moving in for her benefit and she would use Scorpius to get to you." Harry knew he sounded like he was talking to Draco as if he was stupid, but Merlin he was being stupid.

"So what you are saying is that, you don't trust me. You doubt my love for you, you think the moment I move my ex-wife in I will fall straight in bed with her, and that I would do that to you, even though I love you." He was becoming agitated and upset.

"No, I trust you Draco, I don't trust her, and I cannot understand why you cannot see that the moment she steps foot in this house, she will do everything in her power to drive me away and to get you back." Harry was becoming frustrated at Draco, running his hands through his hair.

"Scorpius deserves to have a relationship with his mother and you shouldn't get in the way of that. I was only asking you to consider it. But you flat out refused before even hearing my reasons." Draco had walked up to his bedroom whilst speaking.

Harry walked back up to Draco and stood outside their bedroom, "Too right I flat out refused. I cannot believe you are mad at me for refusing to think about it– you shouldn't have even asked, you should have told that bitch NO, the moment she even suggested it."

Draco had a thumping headache and he wanted to go to bed before he made things worse, "Fine whatever Harry, we can discuss this tomorrow. Are you coming back into our room?" He was tired and fed up, but would prefer it if he had Harry sleeping next to him.

Harry stared at Draco, not believing what he was saying, "No Draco I'm not. I will not back down to please you, you were out of order today and I will not move back in there, with you, until you apologise and figure out why I am so upset." With that he didn't bother saying goodnight. or kissing Draco. He stormed back to the spare room and slammed the door behind him.

Draco stood in the hall for a long time, just staring at the closed door that Harry had slammed. He was angry, upset, confused and frustrated. Even though the argument started off about Astoria coming to stay, it turned into an argument of trust, insecurities, jealousy and they ended up taking a tit-for-tat approach. Rather than calmly explaining why they were upset, each would fire back with an equal or worse insult.

Draco was lost, he had never slept without Harry - from that first time Harry stayed, until now. Four years of having Harry next to him and now he was faced with sleeping alone. He was still too worked up to even consider apologising, he was stubborn and he couldn't understand why Harry was making such a big deal of it.

He had more reason to be upset, Harry clearly didn't trust him, and Harry was insecure enough to think he would take his wife back, as a partner. Draco turned and went on autopilot, showered, changed and climbed into bed. The bed felt cold and empty – Draco knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight.

Along the hall Harry was lead in bed, staring at the ceiling. What was that muggle saying 'never let the sun go down on an argument' or something like that, well he wasn't going to apologise he hadn't done anything wrong. He was furious that Draco had even asked him if Astoria could move in, just thinking about it pissed him off. Then for Draco to say Harry was being selfish and that he didn't trust Draco, trying to turn it around on him.

Subconsciously Harry knew that in the heat of an argument, it boiled down to Draco saying hurtful things to Harry, he was trying to hurt Harry into backing down, it no longer became about the subject of the argument. Draco was using a self defence strategy, he was hurting Harry to stop Harry from hurting him. But that didn't stop the anger and hurt that he was currently feeling.

The next morning both Draco and Harry were tired and grouchy. Harry was sat at the kitchen table, talking with the boys when Draco walked in. Harry's heart ached, he longed to go embrace him, kiss him and just be how they always were, but that meant he had to apologise and he was determined not to be the one to apologise. So he stayed where he was and watched as Draco ignored him and sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Scorpius asked in a quiet and frightened voice, he had heard his dads shouting last night and he was scared. His dad and Astoria would shout and argue all the time before she left – he didn't want Harry to leave too.

Draco smiled weakly, "Sure, I'm fine son – just tired." He ignored everyone in favour of reading the paper.

This seemed to piss Harry off even more, Draco wouldn't even look at him – asshole!

Harry spoke with the boys some more and then told them to go get dressed and brush their teeth. Harry stood and took the dirty plates to the sink, he turned and leant back against the counter.

"So you're really not going to say anything. You really are opting to act like a child, this isn't about who wins Draco. We have an issue that we need to discuss, acting like a child, arguing and continuing to argue as you cannot admit you were wrong – all you care about is your need to win. It's pathetic!" Harry had pushed away from the counter and was raising his voice, he could feel the anger boil inside of him.

"I'm pathetic, Harry you are keeping Scorpius' mother away from him because of your own stupid insecurities and you have it in your head that I will suddenly decide I'm straight and jump into bed with her right away. That is pathetic!" He had stood and had stepped closer to Harry.

Harry closed the distance between them, "You can be a very hurtful and spiteful bastard and you are just trying to get me to cave in. I'm not like that Draco, I will stick up for what I believe – I believe you were wrong to ask me to let Astoria move in. Yes I may have overreacted but I was hurt." He gave Draco one last look, before turning to leave, "Oh by the way I'm taking the boys to the park, give you some time alone." Marching off before Draco could say anything else.

Harry took the boys to the play park and let them run around, watching from the bench he had sat on. He reflected on his and Draco's argument, in the past four years they had never really argued. Yes they snapped at each other and bickered but they never full out argued, screaming, shouting and saying hurtful things. It chilled Harry to the bone to think that their first serious argument, could also be their last. He didn't want to break up with Draco, the thought hurt like hell – but he would not live with Draco and his ex-wife, playing happy families.

A few hours had passed and the boys said they were hungry, Harry returned home and Draco and Harry began the crazy dance – if one was in the room and the other entered, then they would leave. Or they would avoid each other, Draco opting to sit in his hardly used study and Harry in the garage working on the motorbike. They only spent time together in the kitchen at mealtimes and then they ignored each other.

It was the third day and Harry was starting to think that Draco's silence meant more than him being stubborn. He was exhausted from not sleeping and he hated not having Draco's warm body and loving arms embrace him at night. He missed him more than he could express – he decided tomorrow if things hadn't changed then he would confront Draco and ask him what – or who he has chosen.

He was working on the motorbike again, he found the complicated work required, helped him forget about the stress and heartache at being on none speaking terms with Draco.

Scorpius came into the garage and hovered - it was obvious that he wanted to say something, "Hey Scorpius, you ok? Need anything?" Harry had wandered over and asked.

"Are you and dad splitting up?" He blurted, clearly upset.

Harry frowned and answered him honesty, "I don't know Scorpius that depends on your dad. But I hope not." He tried a smile but it was more of a grimace.

"I have something to tell you, but I don't want to tell you – it might upset you." Scorpius said, looking at the floor.

Harry's heart felt like it had plummeted and he had frozen on the spot, "Scorpius, whatever it is, it's not your fault – just tell me." Harry swallowed as he felt a huge lump in his throat.

"Dad…dad...um…he said he was just popping out and that he would be back soon. When I asked him where he was going he said…he said…he was going to speak with Astoria." Scorpius looked up at Harry silently asking to be comforted.

But Harry was in shock, this was it, Draco had made his choice – he was going to tell Astoria she could move in. Well fuck that changes everything.

"Scorpius, I know its short notice but I'm taking you boys to the Burrow, I need to sort a few things out. Your dad will collect you from the Burrow." Harry had decided he would speak with Draco in private and then he could pack their stuff and leave. Hopefully the boys will cope better that way, instead of overhearing the breakup.

Harry dropped the boys off at the Burrow, not staying to chat. When he returned the house was still empty. He felt sick, he never thought he would ever have to say goodbye to Draco – he thought they would spend the rest of their lives together.

He waited an hour, still Draco didn't return. He decided to go pack some things from their room, if Draco was out it would be easier.

He was pulling out the clothes from his wardrobe when he heard Draco, "Harry? What are you doing?" he sounded panicked and he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm packing, we're leaving Draco, your silence said it all and then Scorpius said you left to go to Astoria. You know where I stand, I will not stay if she moves in." He began throwing his clothes haphazardly into the bag. He had started crying and he hated himself for doing so.

Draco had begun to cry at the sight of Harry crying, his green eyes were full of sadness and pain. "Harry…" Draco had gone to his side and was pulling Harry's clothes out of his bag.

"Draco don't, stop it, you're making this harder," he said as he put the clothes back in the bag.

"Will you stop it – listen!" Draco picked up Harry's bag and chucked it on the floor, so he couldn't pack anymore.

"You cannot talk me around Draco," he walked passed Draco and into the en-suite to pack his toiletries.

"Harry why are you leaving? You can't go, I need you – please Harry." Draco begged.

"Draco I told you why, I will not live with Astoria and play happy families." he walked back out of the bathroom and picked up the bag.

Draco knocked the toiletries out of Harry's hands and grabbed him by the upper arms, "Merlin Harry just listen to me – Astoria is NOT moving in. I went to her and I told her that I didn't think it was a good idea." His voice was pleading for Harry to understand.

Harry picked up his stuff and carried on packing, "Harry what are you doing, she's not moving in. Stop it." Draco was desperate and he ripped the bag out of Harry's hand and threw it out of the window.

Harry was looking at the floor and Draco roared, "LOOK AT ME!"

Harry looked up, "I can't Draco, you didn't come tell me that you were wrong, that you were sorry for asking, that this was a big misunderstanding – you sound like you stick by everything you said and that you reluctantly told Astoria she couldn't come live with us. You sound like you didn't want to tell her no. Draco I can't deal with that, with you in years to come resenting me for stopping Astoria moving back in." He tried to walk around Draco.

Draco stopped him, "Harry for fuck sake, stop being a prat and listen to me. You haven't even given me a chance to tell you that I'm sorry." He reached up and caressed the side of Harry's cheek.

"Harry these last few days have been hell, I cannot live without you and the boys. Astoria isn't important, you are, and I don't want her to live here, never have. I just…I just wanted Scorpius to know his mum, I hated the way I ended things with my mother and I couldn't have that for Scorpius." He was pledging and begging Harry to understand.

"Please Harry, it was never a choice between you and her. I will always chose you, I was thinking of Scorpius. Then we argued and I was a bastard and didn't want to admit I was wrong. I didn't want to be the first to apologise and I didn't want to face up to what I had caused. Harry you have to believe me." He had gripped the front of Harry's shirt with one hand and was running his other hand down Harry's arm.

"You can't go, I won't let you. Harry I love you. I'm sorry…Harry say something!" Draco was looking down at Harry, trying to get Harry to reconsider.

"I never wanted to force you to choose, of course I want Scorpius to know his mum – but what I couldn't understand, was why did she have to move in to be a half decent mum. Draco I was scared, I thought you were having second thoughts, I was worried that you were growing bored of us and that you…you…no longer loved me!" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and clung to him tightly.

Draco gripped Harry just as tightly, "Harry I'm so sorry." Draco was crying.

They held onto each other, neither wanting to let go, for fear that the other would leave.

"Please tell me you will stay, we can talk about this and become stronger because of it." Draco was saying against Harry's neck.

"I love you Draco, of course I will stay. I didn't think you wanted me anymore and I thought you were questioning why you were with me. I know that's insecure and paranoid, but my biggest fear is losing you." Harry pulled back and used his thumb to wipe away Draco's tears.

"I love you too Harry, you are everything to me and I don't want to fight anymore. I'm sorry and I will never be so stupid again. You don't need to feel insecure about us, I want you and I can prove it." Draco bent down on one knee and pulled out a small box, he opened it and it held a ring.

"Harry, you make me want to be a better man. I love you with all that I am – will you marry me?" His heart was pounding – threatening to break through his chest.

Harry was gobsmacked, "Y-Y-Yes I'll marry you –of course I will." Harry had dropped to his knees and pulled Draco into a bone crushing hug.

"That's why I was gone ages. I wasn't with Astoria long – I went to buy this. I woke up this morning and knew, I couldn't have another day like the last three days. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." He took Harry's hand and slid on the engagement ring.

"I didn't purpose to smooth over the cracks. I purposed as this fight made me realise more than anything – I cannot ever let you go." He cupped Harry's head, titled his head and kissed him. The pressure of the kiss was feather-light, Draco's lips were barely grazing over Harry's.

It felt wonderful, they hadn't kissed for four days, and how Harry had missed the feel of Draco's soft, plump and heavenly lips. They kissed slowly and then built it up to a firmer kiss, Draco running the tip of his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry moaned against Draco's mouth and Draco slipped in his tongue and Harry met Draco's tongue with his own. They touched tongues and they instantly depended the kiss. Harry had put his hands in Draco's hair and Draco was running his hands all over Harry's body. The kiss was everything they have shared so far and a promise of everything that they will share in the future.

They pulled apart – the kiss had left them feeling breathless. They touched foreheads, "I Love You," they both said at the same time. Smiling they shared another kiss that made Harry's head spin.

That night Harry moved back into their bedroom.


End file.
